Sealed With A Kiss
by love-tart
Summary: Kisses. Kisses everywhere! Don't get me wrong, I love kisses. A LOT. But lately? Kisses are the bane of my existence. See, there's this girl. She leaves me kisses everywhere. Red, sexy, lipstick kisses. They drive me crazy. The problem? I have no idea who she is.


_**A/N: Hello and welcome to my new little one-shot! This was inspired by a very memorable night that involved scarlet red lipstick ;) Thanks so much to my wonderful VancouverCanuckGirl for her pre-reading and input (she also knows most of the details of my inspirational night *hehehe*) I seem to lack whatever it is that a lot of writers have which allow them to write wonderful words that don't involve porn. I can't do it. Even if I TRY to write something different, it doesn't happen. The lemons just work their way in no matter what, so I just go with it. I'm a pervert, I admit it. Now, that being said, I'm not sure how long this will remain here because I've heard there's a group on the warpath trying to get all racy stuff erased. If I should disappear from here, don't worry. I'll let you know where to find me :)**_

_**Ok, sorry for the rambling. Enjoy!  
**_

Kisses.

Kisses everywhere.

Don't get me wrong, I'm a fan of kisses. I'm the type of guy that really enjoys a long, steamy, tongue-tangling make out session, the kind that lasts an hour, when you barely come up for air and no one even gets naked. Kissing is good. Kissing is fucking amazing.

But, lately? Kisses are the bane of my existence.

See, there's this girl. She leaves me kisses everywhere. The windshield of my car. Hanging from the handle of my dorm room door. I found one inside my backpack, one in my mailbox, even one in my jacket pocket. Same thing every time. Square little plain white envelope with my name written on the front. Inside, a matching plain little white card with nothing but a pouty, scarlet red lipstick kiss.

The problem? I have no fucking clue who the girl is and it's driving me _crazy._ My mystery girl certainly seems to know who I am, but as of yet I have no clue to her identity.

Only the kisses.

I sincerely hope it's not a dude. I mean, I'd be flattered, certainly, but I don't swing that way. At all. I can appreciate a good looking guy like anyone else. I'm secure. But I have major love for the ladies and I enjoy them in all shapes, sizes, races, you name it. I've come to appreciate the differences in men and women. For the most part they are soft where we're hard, smooth where we're rough. Not that I haven't came across some pretty butch females, because I have, but I digress. I love so many things about women. The way their body feels under my hands, the taste of slick pink skin between their legs, the feeling of hard nipples pressing into my skin, the sensation of sliding into a hot, wet, pussy, the strictly female noises they make when I fuck them. I love it all, it's just who I am.

But, back to my mystery girl.

The first kiss was two weeks ago. I checked my mail like usual and in amongst the usual fliers advertising different stuff around campus, there was a white envelope with my name written on the front in a feminine cursive script. Upon opening it, I found a plain white card with a single lipstick kiss right in the middle. Scarlet red. And the lips? Oh, those fucking lips. Plump and pouty and sexy as hell. I swear to God, I popped a fucking boner just from the sight of that lip print.

Over the next two weeks I received four more kisses, and with every one I grew more and more desperate to find out who was leaving them for me. I began scrutinizing the lips of every female I came in contact with, wondering is _she _was the girl working in the coffee bar, or the one who sits in the very back of my Lit class, or -

"Yo, Edward!"

I look up and find my best friend Emmett making his way towards me with a shit-eating grin on his face.

"What's up, Em?"

"Man, I have got the down low on the party of the year and it's happening tonight! You know Rose's brother Jasper has a house over by Bayshore, right?"

"Uh huh."

"It's an awesome place. Anyway, he's throwin' a shindig tonight, strictly invite only, and we're in, bro!"

Emmett claps me on the back - hard enough to actually hurt, the fucker – and strides off down the hallway.

"Be ready at eight, Ed!" he called over his shoulder.

Well, I guess I'm going to a party tonight. I head towards my dorm - my mind equally preoccupied with my mystery girl and the upcoming evening - only to collide with someone when I turn the corner.

"Oh, fuck! I'm sorry, that was totally my fault!" The words come out of my mouth even as I back up to see who I ran into. She's gorgeous - believe me, I've admired her fine form countless times – and her big brown eyes are the perfect mix of caramel and chocolate. Isabella Swan, her friends call her Bella. She always sorta puts out the "don't approach me" vibe, so I've never tried to hook up with her. But, with her long shiny brown hair and slender-but-curvy body, she is fucking delicious to look at. We're friends with some of the same people, so I sorta know her, but I don't _know-_know her.

What I _do _know is I could get lost in those amazing eyes without a second thought.

"Are you okay, Bella?" I ask her, since she's been completely silent. A pretty pink blush blooms over her cheeks and her eyes momentarily widen before they drop from mine.

"I'm fine," she answers softly, biting her bottom lip. I find myself taking a closer look at her lips. They're very soft looking, nice and full.

Bella's eyes lift again and I realize I'm staring at her mouth like a doofus, so I back up a bit.

"Um, okay. Well, sorry again."

I smile at her and head in the direction of my dorm room, but her voice stops me.

"Edward?"

I turn back to her.

"Yeah?"

"Are you going to Jasper's party tonight?"

"Yeah, Emmett just told me about it, actually. I'll be there."

"Good."

And with that she _fucking winked_ at me before turning the corner.

Instant hard-on. Bella Swan actually spoke more than two words to me, then she winked, AND I got to watch her delectable little ass jiggle as she walked away. I need to get out of the public eye right the fuck now.

Thirty seconds later I'm unlocking my dorm room and slamming it shut behind me before locking it again. I just get my button fly undone, my hand already fisting my iron-like dick, when I notice a familiar little square white envelope on my floor. Oh, _fuck._ Looks like my mystery girl is at it again. She must have pushed it under the door. I'm torn between just finishing myself and looking at it later, or ripping the envelope open right now. Curiosity eventually gets the better of me and I bend down – carefully - to pick it up. There's my name, in that same pretty cursive script. I open the envelope and pull out what's inside, my eyes popping wide when I realize this is not like all the other ones. There's the kiss, of course, but this time there is also a message, written in that same feminine hand.

_One more kiss for you. I think this is the last one. When I pressed my lips against this paper, I was wishing it was your skin instead. I think about you all the time, I only wish I had to courage to kiss you for real and not just in my fantasies._

Holy. Fuck.

In three seconds my hand is back down my jeans, tugging my hard cock free and stroking it feverishly. I don't know if it's the seductive words or my recent run-in with Bella, but I am unbearably turned on. I tug hard, twisting my fist and running my thumb up and over my leaking head, hissing at the pressure against my super sensitive flesh. In my mind's eye, I see Bella's big chocolate-caramel eyes; they are filled with desire, beckoning me to fuck her. I imagine the feel of her smooth, soft skin under my hands. I see myself licking and sucking hard on her nipples as I thrust into her slick pussy over and over. My hand moves faster over my aching prick. Bella's breathy voice urges me on, she wants more, harder, faster, deeper. . .

I come with a roar, splattering my fist and the laminate floor with hot spurts of come. I'm breathing harshly and there's a fine sheen of sweat on my forehead.

Jesus fucking Christ, that was intense.

I realize I'm still gripping the note in my other hand and I slowly unclench my fist, releasing it, frowning when I see that it's now wrinkled. I clean myself, and the floor, before I slide the note in between the pages of a heavy textbook, adding it to the other kisses I've received. My orgasm has left me weak and I fall across my bed, sinking into sleep with the vision of Bella's face in my mind.

I wake feeling refreshed and jump in the shower. It's just after seven when I get dressed in dark wash jeans and an army green t-shirt. I pull on a hoodie and my Converse sneakers and I'm ready to go. My growling stomach reminds me that I slept through dinner, so I head to the food court and grab a slice of pizza. Emmett finds me there just as I'm tossing my empty plate in the trash.

"You ready, man? I'm gonna stop and grab some beer on the way."

"Yep, let's go."

In Emmett's car, I relay my interaction with Bella and he lets out a low whistle.

"She _winked _at you, dude? I don't think I've ever heard of her hooking up with anyone. Her best friend Alice is Jasper's girlfriend, and she's known the Hales for a really long time so I'm not surprised she's gonna be at the party. She's pretty fuckin' hot, though. If I wasn't with Rose, I'd definitely try to tap that. You should make a move, man; it sounds like she wants you."

"Emmett, just because she winked at me and said 'good' when I told her I'd be at the party doesn't mean that she wants me."

"Edward, you are forgetting that she just does NOT flirt with guys. At ALL. Rose thinks the world of her, but she's told me before that Bella is an extremely private person most of the time. She's given you more than anyone else, man. I say go for it. Kiss this 'mystery' girl good-bye and put your lips on Bella."

I suddenly regret telling Emmett about the anonymous kisses. He's teased me a ton about it in the past two weeks.

"We'll see," is all I say as we pull up to Jasper's house.

As we walk up the front path, I can hear music. Except, this doesn't sound like Pandora, or iTunes. It sounds like live music. Emmett raps loudly on the door and it's answered by a petite girl with short black hair.

"Hi! Come on in!"

"Hey, Alice, this is Edward." Emmett introduces us and I nod at her as we step inside.

"Oh, I know who you are," she says with a mysterious smile.

Weird.

It seems like the music is coming from the back yard and we follow her through the spacious house. I remember Emmett mentioning that the Hales were wealthy and I guess he was right. It's an awesome place. As we step through the patio door, I see Rose heading towards us, a brilliant smile on her face.

"Hi, babe," she says in a sultry voice and leans in to lay one on Emmett. I'm pretty sure they forget I'm standing there, judging from the amount of tongue being exchanged, so I pass the time studying the big back yard. There's a pool, and a fire pit, plus off to one corner a small stage is set up and I see Jasper – whom I've met several times before - and two other guys jamming. Jasper is playing a banjo and there's a drummer and another dude playing harmonica. The music is a kind of bluesy rockabilly and I dig it. I recognize a few faces in the crowd, but not very many. There are roughly thirty people here and I only know about ten of them.

Rose and Emmett finally come up for air and Rose smiles at me.

"Edward, glad you could make it. Get a drink and make yourself at home," she says with a gesture towards a makeshift bar that's set up next to the fire pit. I nod and head that way, looking forward to a cold beer.

I'm digging through the ice in a cooler when I suddenly get the strangest sensation that someone is watching me. I turn around and find myself staring smack dab into the gorgeous chocolate and caramel eyes that can only belong to one person. She's beautiful. Her long hair is pulled back in a ponytail, but it's not a regular one, it's definitely one of those fancy ones that girls can do where it sits up high and is perfectly tousled and sexy looking. The sweater she's wearing is sorta fuzzy and very soft looking, the inky black of it a stark contrast to her pale skin as the wide neckline sits haphazardly off one smooth shoulder. Delicate silver hoops dangle from her ears.

My mind catalogs all of this in an instant, just before it recalls the fucking fantastic orgasm I'd enjoyed earlier, the one prompted by wicked images of the woman standing before me.

"You came," she says softly.

_You have no idea._

"I told I'd be here."

"And I'm glad that you are. Um, I have a. . . thing I have to go do. I'll see you in a bit?"

"Sure," I say with a nod. Bella smiles at me and heads into the house. I once more admire her ass and the way her snug jeans just cling perfectly to it.

"Hey, Edward, how's it going?"

I turn and find Ben Cheney standing in front of me. I grin and stick my hand out to shake his; Ben is a good guy, we went to high school together and always get along well.

"Hey, Ben. Where's your better half?" I tease him as I take a sip of my beer. His face lights up at the mention of his longtime girlfriend.

"Angie just went inside with Bella."

My ears perk up at the mention of her name.

"Bella Swan? Is she friends with her?"

"Yeah, they're roommates, actually."

"Oh, I didn't know that. Um, speaking of Bella, she doesn't have a boyfriend, does she?"

Ben grins at me in a knowing way.

"No, man. Why? You interested in Bella?"

Before I can answer, Jasper's amplified voice interrupts us from the stage.

"Hey, everyone! Thanks for coming out tonight, hope you're having a good time. I've got a fantastic surprise for y'all. I've begged and begged and begged and FINALLY Bella said she'd sing tonight."

There are cheers from the audience and while I'm still trying to wrap my brain around the fact that Bella will be singing, she suddenly appears on the stage next to Jasper, a grin on her face.

"Just one song. I can't ever tell him no when he gives me the puppy dog eyes," she says softly into the microphone, earning laughter from the crowd. "This is an oldie, but one that I really love."

Her eyes move over the crowd and they settle on me for a few beats before she looks away to nod at Jasper. It's when she turns back to the mic as the music starts up that I notice her lips. They are fucking pouty with a capital P. Scarlet fucking red. I definitely would have took note of them when we were talking earlier, which means she must have put the lipstick on just before getting onstage. She licks them slowly and I'm pretty sure I recognize that color; I've stared at it enough over the last two weeks.

My brain is still trying to process that interesting little tidbit when Bella opens those beautiful lips and begins to sing, both of her hands resting on the mic stand. I fleetingly notice her fingernails are the same scarlet hue.

_Take me to heart and I'll always love you  
And nobody can make me do wrong  
Take me for granted, leaving love unsure  
Makes willpower weak and temptation strong_

Her voice is raspy, low and sexy, but it resonates through me. I recognize the song as an old Aretha Franklin hit that I've heard my mom listen to, but it certainly sounds different coming from the gorgeous creature in front of me. Bella's hips sway slowly from side to side in time to the twanging beat accompanying her; Jasper and his band are pretty awesome at playing the blues. I find myself mesmerized. The girl can _really _sing. More than once her eyes find mine in the crowd as her words fill the night air.

_A woman's only human  
You should understand  
She's not just a plaything  
She's flesh and blood just like her man_

_If you want a do right, all day's woman  
You've gotta be a do right, all night man_

_Yeah, yeah, they say that it's a man's world  
But you can't prove that by me  
And as long as we're together, baby  
Show some respect for me_

_If you want a do right, all day's woman  
You've gotta be a do right, all night man_

_A woman's only human  
This you should understand  
She's not just a plaything  
She's flesh and blood just like her man_

_If you want a do right, all day's woman  
You've gotta be a do right, all night man  
You've gotta be a do right, all night man_

As the music fades away, applause erupts from the crowd. I clap along with everyone else, still stunned by the night's turn of events.

Bella smiles shyly and gives everyone a little wave. As she turns to walk from the stage, she glances at me one more time and then disappears from my sight. Jasper and his band start another song and I start heading in the direction I saw her go, eager to find her, to talk to her, when I feel a hand grab my arm to stop me. When I turn it's to find Alice grinning at me.

"Edward," she greets me.

"Hey, Alice. Um, I was actually just going to-"

"Find Bella?"

"Uh," I stutter. "Yeah. How did you-"

"Never mind. This is your lucky night because I've been asked to give this to you."

She holds out a very familiar looking white envelope with my name on the front. I take it from her, raising my eyebrow in question.

"Don't ask, just go with it," she tells me with a wink before turning and walking away.

I open the envelope and on the card inside is a message written in that same elegant script.

_No kiss this time. Just a request._

_Come and find me._

_Here's a hint: Climb as high as you can_

_I'll be waiting_

_xo_

I blinked, reading it once more. Climb as high as I can? What the hell does that mean? I spin around, searching the back yard, and my eye catches a flicker of movement on the roof of the house. Looking closer, I realize that Jasper's house has a deck on the roof, the kind with a railing around it. I feel instinctively that _that _is where I need to go. How, though? I can't just search through the house to find a way up there; that would be rude. I wonder if-

"Ahem."

I turn at the noise and find Alice once more practically beside me. She wordlessly gestures to a pathway that winds around the left side of the house. I look at it in question, then back to her, and she rolls her eyes, nudging me in that directing. I grin my thanks at her and make my towards the path.

Once I clear the side of the house, I see that there is a narrow and circular wrought-iron staircase that winds up the side of the house and appears to lead to the roof. I climb the old-fashioned steps with my heart suddenly thudding in my ears. I have a pretty good idea of who I'm going to find when I get up there, but I'm still not completely one hundred percent sure. I'm actual experiencing a little bit of disbelief that my mystery girl is about to be revealed.

When I step onto the roof, my eyes immediately search out the girl that's supposed to be waiting for me. There are a handful of lanterns scattered around and their light reveals her standing about a dozen feet away, her back to a sliding glass door that leads to inside the house. She's quiet, watchful, maybe a bit unsure? My feet carry me over until I'm standing in front of her. The red lipstick is gone, but I can see that it's left her lips still stained with remnants of the color. Without even thinking about it, my hand rises. I brush my thumb against her very soft bottom lip and she pulls in a quick breath.

"You washed it off," I say, my voice low.

"I never wear it."

"Never?" I quirk a brow at her.

She blushes.

"Not usually," she admits. "Only sometimes when I sing and . . . a couple other times."

"How many other times, Bella?" I press, knowing I have to hear her say it.

"Six," she confirms softly.

"Every single one of them drove me crazy," I tell her. "From the first to the last. _Especially _the last."

She smiles slightly and bites her lip.

"Why this, Bella? Why this way? You could have just talked to me, ya know."

She begins shaking her head before I am even done talking.

"I couldn't. I. . . every time I was around you, every time you smiled at me. . . my brain decided not to work. Ali and Rose, they kept telling me you were single, to just talk to you. Angie assured me that you were a great guy, but for some reason I just. . . couldn't."

"So, the kisses?" I prompted.

"I sent the first one on a whim," she admits. "It gave me a little thrill to know that you'd be thinking of whoever sent it, even though you wouldn't know it was _me, _you'd still be wondering, ya know? And then I sort of got addicted to it. I drove the girls absolutely bonkers, talking about you all the time."

She laughs and shakes her head a little bit.

"Finally, I knew that I had to just tell you. I overheard Emmett saying that you were really desperate to find out who had been sending you the cards. So, when Jasper mentioned the party I thought it was the perfect opportunity."

I take a small step closer to her, so close that our bodies are almost touching, and I'm happy when she stands her ground. In fact, she sort of squares her shoulders and takes a deep breath, watching me intently. The flickering lanterns are casting crazy shadows all around us and I can hear music from the yard below, but up here it's like we're the only two people in the world.

"Did you mean it?" I ask her, my voice hushed. "What you wrote in the last letter, about thinking of me all the time, wanting to kiss me?"

She swallows hard, and it seems like an eternity before she finally nods. I let out a breath I didn't even realize I had been holding. She says nothing, but if I'm reading her correctly - and I think I am - it's desire I see in those amazing eyes as she watches me silently. Well, fuck. I'm not going to get any more of an invitation than that.

My hands lift and suddenly her face is cradled between my palms. Her skin is so very soft, smooth and slightly cool. She licks her lips and that is my undoing. My mouth swoops down to capture hers, and I kiss her gently, first her bottom lip, then the top, back and forth, and all of a sudden her fingers are tangled in my hair and she's urging me closer, kissing me back. My senses swim with the scent of her - lemons and sugar? - and then I can barely think at all because her tongue pushes into my mouth and holy fuck, this is the best fucking kiss of my life. It's wet and slow and deep, and I can barely catch my breath, but I don't even care because I never, ever, want her to stop. Bella's tongue pushes and retreats, tasting and teasing, and she's just not close enough so I drop my hands to her hips and pull her more tightly to me. She's more than willing, writhing against me, and I grunt as her body comes in contact with the steely erection currently straining behind my button fly. Bella pulls back, her eyes wide.

"I'm sorry," she gasps.

I shake my head quickly, my mouth already covering hers again, my hands pulling her close once more. This time when she rubs against me, I hold her there and grind my hips into hers just a little bit, letting her feel exactly what she's doing to me. She lets loose with the sexiest fucking moan I have ever heard and I slide my tongue into her mouth. It's heaven, warm and wet and tasting like mint and girl and everything addictive. She makes the sweetest little noises as I kiss her languidly, and then she bites down on my bottom lip before sucking on it. Her lips travel from my mouth to my ear and the feel of her warm breath makes goosebumps erupt across my skin.

"Edward," she sighs, and I swear my knees almost buckle at the hunger I hear in her voice. "You have no idea how long I have wanted that to happen."

"Tell me," I urge hoarsely, because come on! A beautiful girl telling you how much she wants you? What guy doesn't want the details? My mouth latches onto the soft skin just under her jaw and she fucking purrs, making my dick thump painfully in my jeans.

"Mmmm, the first time I saw you, it was in the food court. . . oh, God, that feels good. . . You were talking to Emmett and Rose. . . Ahhhhh. . . I couldn't stop staring at your mouth, your lips. . ."

I remember the day she is talking about. She was gorgeous, but she barely said two words, so I just thought she was really shy or possibly stuck-up.

"You wanted me then?" I press, my mouth brushing across the top of her shoulder, bared by the haphazard sweater.

"So much."

Her fingers tug in my hair, urging my face back up to hers. We're both breathing hard and her beautiful lips are shiny and swollen.

"Bella," I whisper. "I wish you would have said something. That was so long ago."

"I couldn't. Not then. But. . . we're here now, right?" She smiles a shy smile and my heart stutters in my chest.

"We are," I confirm just before our lips meet again.

I don't know how long we stand there, kissing and touching and learning each other, but a burst of loud laughter down below finally penetrates the desire-induced fog in my brain and I slowly pull back, pressing my lips softly to her cheeks and eyes and chin and forehead. I wrap my arms around her and marvel at how perfectly her head fits below my chin, how natural it feels for her cheek to press snug against my collarbone. Her arms are around my waist, warm between my t-shirt and hoodie, and I can feel her thumbs hooked into my belt loops.

"Will you come inside with me?" she asks softly.

"Of course."

She takes my hand and leads me to the sliding glass door, opening it and pulling me inside.

"This is Alice and Jasper's room," she explains as we walk through the spacious bedroom towards the doorway.

"Does she live here with him all the time? I thought she had a dorm."

"She does, but she sleeps here almost every night. They've been together for almost five years now, it's like they're basically married," she says with a soft laugh.

We walk through the quiet upstairs until Bella stops at a closed door.

"This is my room," she tells me as she pushes it open.

"Wait, isn't Angie you're roommate?"

"Yes, but whenever I stay here, which is a quite a bit, this is my room. Jasper is like my big brother, I've known him and Rose forever. You know Rose has her own apartment off campus?"

"Yeah, Emmett told me that."

"Originally Jas wanted her to live here with him - this would have been her room - but they fight like cats and dogs so their parents agreed to let her get an apartment."

I look around the bedroom. It's pretty big, very uncluttered and tidy. A small lamp on the nightstand is the only source of light in the room, but it's enough that I can see everything is done in shades of lavender and gray.

"Edward?"

"Hmm?" I turn to find Bella nervously biting her lip. She is looking very unsure of herself. "What's the matter?"

"Um, well, I just wanted to tell you that. . . if this isn't something you're interested in pursuing, if _I'm _not, then I really do understand. I sort of, uh, backed you into a corner, didn't I?"

I shake my head at her.

"Bella, please believe me, I'm definitely interested. I already told you, those lipstick kisses drove me absolutely crazy. I had no idea who was sending them to me, but I was definitely intrigued. They were sexy as hell, not to mention really flattering. I'm going to be totally honest with you. I noticed you the very first time we met. I thought you were beautiful then and I still do. But, I didn't try to hit on you or hook up with you because you seemed so. . . unapproachable. I never heard you say more than a dozen words until today. Call me a coward, but I didn't feel like being brushed off if I tried to get to know you better."

"Ugh." She smacks herself in the forehead and rolls her eyes. "I must have seemed like a complete moron, huh? I swear, it's not like I'm usually the life of the party or anything, but I do have _some _social skills! I just couldn't seem to speak when you were around. No one has ever affected me like that and I didn't know what to do."

She's pacing now and I can't help but chuckle at her.

"Hey, it's okay," I tell her, reaching out and wrapping my hand around hers to stop her movements. I gently tug her to me. "Like you said, maybe it wasn't the right time. Until now. I'll admit, I never in a million years thought it was _you_ sending me those kisses. But I'm really, really happy it was."

"Yeah?" She gives me that shy, utterly adorable smile again. I slide her arms up and around my neck, loving the feel of her so close to me.

"Yeah," I confirm. "I'm curious, though. Why do you find it easier to talk to me now? What's changed?"

She shrugs.

"I guess my brain finally decided that enough was enough. Plus, Alice made me have two shots of vodka to relax before you got here," she tells me with a giggle.

I laugh along with her, but it's cut off when Bella raises up slightly and presses her mouth to mine, kissing me sweetly. Her tongue traces my lips and I open them willingly, welcoming her heat and wetness. My cock is once more trying to bust through the button fly of my jeans and she makes that particular situation worse when she moans hotly and presses herself closer. Her fingers travel to my chest and she pushes the hoodie off my shoulders and down my arms. I work it the rest of the way off, my mouth never leaving hers, and it drops to the ground behind me. Her hands roam across my shoulders, down my arms, up my stomach and around to my back, finally slipping into the back pockets of my jeans and squeezing my ass. I groan as her actions bring us completely flush against each other. I can feel her breasts pressing into me through the soft sweater she's wearing and I really _really _want to touch them. But, I'm letting her have the lead here. It took a lot of courage for her to do everything she's done tonight and I don't want to be the douchebag that just assumes that she's a sure thing. Shit, I think I really need to tell her that.

I break the kiss off gently, my breathing deep and rapid.

"Wait."

She slowly opens her eyes and looks at me sort of dazedly.

"What's wrong, Edward?"

"I just. . I . . . I know that you, well, obviously you like me and I really like you, too, and I'm completely flattered by the things you did to get my attention. But, here's the thing. I'm not that guy that's just assuming you're a sure thing because of all that. I really do want to get to know you and -"

She interrupts me by placing her finger against my lips, her smile understanding and a little bit mischievous.

"I don't think you're that guy. We're adults here, Edward, and I know what I'm doing. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't hoping that this will eventually be . . . _more, _but, even if I only get you for tonight I promise you're not taking advantage of me or anything. Okay?"

"I want it to be more, too," I admit softly. And I do. Bella is an amazing girl and I'm thrilled that I'm getting this opportunity to really know her.

"Then let's just go with it, yeah?"

I nod and her mouth is on mine once more. This time her hands slip up underneath my t-shirt and our kiss only halts when she pulls it over my head before tossing it to the floor. Her eyes are hungry as she looks at my bare skin and I'm suddenly really fucking glad that I'm in pretty decent shape thanks to regular runs and strength training with Emmett. Bella slowly slides her palms up my stomach and chest.

"Your skin is so warm," she murmurs, her eyes following the path of her hands as they trace across my shoulders.

"I feel like I have a fever when you touch me," I admit, groaning softly when her short nails scratch down my back and then up again. Oh, fuck. Nails on my back are my own personal Kryptonite. Always have been. Her lips nuzzle against the side of my neck and my head falls back. She takes advantage of my exposed throat, dropping soft, sucking kisses in a line from my jaw to my collarbone then up to my Adam's apple.

"I want you, Edward," she says softly, her teeth gently biting the skin just below my ear. "I've wanted you for so long."

"You have me," I hoarsely assure her, my dick growing impossibly harder. My hands, which up until now were clenched into fists at my sides, now rise and I slip them up under the back of her sweater, marveling at the smooth and cool softness of her skin. She's slender, and I can faintly feel the small bumps of her spine, the gentle jut of her shoulder blade as my hands wander all over her back. I begin to push the sweater up and Bella helps me, lifting her arms. I drop it to the floor and hungrily drink in the sight of her breasts. She's wearing some sort of corset-looking bra that's black and lacy and sexy as fuck. I suddenly want to see her hair tumbling down around her shoulders, so I tug on her ponytail.

"Take this out?" I ask, my tone pleading.

Bella makes short work of the ponytail and in seconds I'm plunging my fingers through her shiny, silky hair. It smells like fruit and my hands splay against her scalp, holding her still while I kiss the shit out of her. She sucks on my tongue like it's my fucking cock and when her nails scratch down my back at the same time I can't stop the deep groan that leaves me.

"Jesus Christ," I pant when she pulls back after one last bite to my lower lip. "The way you kiss me should be illegal."

She simply smiles at me and then begins to undo the laces at the front of her bra. I brush her hands away, wanting to unwrap my own damn present. Because that's what she is to me right now, a completely unexpected, but _very _welcome gift.

When the laces are loosened and the two sides gape apart, I give it a tug and suddenly her bare tits are right there. Fucking hell, they are gorgeous. Firm and round, not huge, but a really nice handful. And her nipples, oh Christ, she has those nipples I love. You know the ones that are so soft and puffy with tiny little pink tips that almost point upwards? Yeah those. I cup her left breast in my hand and the weight of it is so velvety and warm in my palm that my mouth waters. So I lower my head and pull her nipple in my mouth. Her skin is fucking delicious and I suck on her firmly, encouraged by the sweet, sexy noises she gives me and by her fingers tangled in my hair, holding me against her. I switch to her other side and bite gently before kissing her hard little nipple over and over again; soft, suctioning kisses that she apparently loves because she's trembling and moaning and I'm in fucking Heaven, worshiping this sweet flesh in my mouth.

Bella finally pulls my face back up to hers and I let her nipple slip from my mouth with a wet popping sound. Her lips attack mine and I don't think I can possibly be more turned on, but I am wrong.

"Edward," she pants. "I've dreamed of you doing exactly that a thousand times, but the reality is _so _much better. God, I fucking love your mouth."

I almost come on the spot. Okay, one? She just admitted that she's fantasized about me. Two? She's a dirty talker. I have hit the jackpot.

"What else have you dreamed about, Bella?" I ask her roughly as my fingers go to the buttons of her jeans. I get them open, but before I can push them down she is kneeling in front of me, her hands attacking my belt.

"So many things, baby," she says, looking up at me, and holy fucking shit, I've never seen a more erotic sight in my life than this. Bella's hair is tousled from my fingers, falling around her bare shoulders and breasts in sexy disarray. Her lips are swollen and wet, her nipples are puckered, and her face is only inches away from probably the biggest erection I've ever had straining against the denim of my jeans.

"What things, Bella?" I ask as she works my belt free from the buckle.

"Mmmm, this right here, for one. Kneeling in front of you, getting ready to finally wrap my lips around your cock."

I have to lock my knees to keep them from buckling when she finally gets my jeans open and pulls them down along with my underwear. Bella doesn't waste any time tasting or teasing; as soon as my dick is free she engulfs it in her mouth, taking me deep and swift.

"Holy fucking shit!" I moan, my eyes rolling back in my head. Oh my God, her mouth is amazing. My fingers tangle in her hair as she works me perfectly. It's like she has a manual titled How To Suck Edward Cullen's Cock. The suction, the tempo, the tiniest hint of her teeth on the upstroke, it's all fucking wonderful, and I know I'm only a minute away from blowing my load down her throat. So, with a massive amount of regret, I gently nudge her mouth back with my finger under her chin.

She licks her lips as she gazes up at me.

"The reality of that is so much better, too," she says with a wink as she rises to her feet.

My jeans and underwear are around my thighs and she pushes them the rest of the way down. I kick off my shoes and step out of the puddle of denim and cotton and Bella's hands slide her jeans down and off . I wonder when she got rid of her shoes. She's standing in front of me wearing only black bikini panties and I want to eat her alive, from her head to her feet. She smiles, beckoning me closer with one finger. When I'm standing right in front of her, my cock pressing against her soft belly, she lavishes several hot kisses on my mouth.

"I want you inside of me, Edward."

"And I definitely want to be there. But, first, I'd really like it if you took yourself over to that bed and stretched out on your back. I'm not ready to slide into your hot little pussy quite yet."

I can feel her trembling and she actually lets out a little sexy moan, her eyes widening. I suddenly come to the conclusion that Bella is a girl that gets really turned on by words. Dirty words. I'm not surprised, seeing as she has a penchant for using them herself. I'm more than happy to oblige her.

I watch her as she does what I ask, pulling the blanket back and stretching herself out on the deep gray sheets. There's a pillow under her head and she watches me as I kneel on the bed at her feet, slowly jacking my cock with one hand.

"You've fantasized about me," I state, watching her face. She swallows hard and nods. "Well, I'm going to tell you something. This afternoon, when I bumped into you in the hallway? I watched your sweet little ass when you walked away and I was instantly hard. I went to my room and had my hand down my pants as fast as I could, ready to come with that picture in my mind. And then I saw that little card on the floor. And the words, Bella. _Your _words. They turned me on even more. The image of you combined with those words running through my head? I came _so_ fucking hard."

Bella is panting openly now, her eyes never leaving my face as I tell her all of this. She begins to squirm restlessly, her legs shifting. I lean down and press a kiss to first her right knee and then her left. Her fingers slide into my hair, gripping and tugging gently. My mouth travels from her knees up to her thighs and I kiss them both as well. I can see a damp spot on the front of her underwear and it makes me smile. She is very, very wet under there. Hooking my fingers into the black cotton just below each of her hipbones, I slowly tug.

Oh, fuck.

She is almost completely bare; just a tiny little thatch of trimmed hair sits above the visibly swollen clit peeking from between her lips. She is slick and shiny and the heady scent of her wreathes into my brain. It's like the smell of warm honey.

"Bella," I whisper, gently sliding one finger down her slippery cleft. She arches up off the bed with a whimper. "Shhhh," I soothe just before I lower my head and press a kiss directly to her wet, pink clit. My lips travel up and down her pussy, kissing softly and nuzzling gently. I finally swipe my tongue along her slit and can't help but hum my pleasure against her wet flash as the flavor invades my mouth.

"Fucking delicious."

I glance up and find her propped up on her elbows, watching me. I hold her eyes with mine as my lips close around her clit. She lets out a hoarse cry when I begin to suck it, but her gaze never strays from me.

"You like watching me, Bella? Watching me eat your hot little pussy?" I murmur.

"Yes," she sighs with no hesitation. "It feels so fucking amazing, Edward."

The tip of my tongue toys with her clit before slipping inside her. I push deeper and then retreat before entering her again, fucking her with my tongue, using my thumbs to spread her open wider. Bella thrashes on the bed, thrusting her hips up and urging me on. I can feel my cock leaking, smearing fluid on the sheet beneath me, and I can't even tell you how badly I want to slide it inside her. I'm aching to feel her clenching down on me.

I press more soft kisses on her sweet little clit before climbing up her body. She is breathing heavily, trembling, her eyes dark and wild. I discreetly try to wipe my mouth off on my forearm, but she doesn't seem to care about where it's just been because she quickly fuses her lips to mine and her kiss is desperate and needy.

"Condom?" she whispers against my throat as her legs wrap around me. I can feel her all hot and slippery against my cock and I press down, rubbing my head on her, loving the little stuttering gasp she gives me.

"I think I have one in my wallet," I answer, my mouth wandering down to suck on her nipples once more. God, they are fucking amazing. I bite them gently and drag my cheek across the hard peaks. I haven't shaved today and I know the stubble is rough against her. She jerks and moans, her back arching.

"Get it, Edward. Please," she pleads softly.

Pressing one more kiss against her right nipple, I roll from the bed to try and find my pants. There's enough light for me to spot them and I quickly tug my wallet from the back pocket, flipping it open and silently rejoicing when there is indeed a condom stuck in the bill flap.

When I re-join Bella in bed, she's waiting with welcoming arms and eager lips. The condom is dropped amongst the sheets as we re-acquaint ourselves with each others taste. I feel like I could kiss her for days and never get enough. Her lips are so soft and full, they mold to mine perfectly and the way her velvety tongue explores my mouth is fucking exquisite. We simply kiss for long drugging moments before Bella presses the condom into my hand, silently telling me she's more than ready.

I soon find myself cradled between her thighs, my forearms beneath her shoulders as her fingertips trace patterns on my back. We are both covered with a very fine sheen of sweat and I'm fucking drunk on the scent we're creating together in this dimly lit room. Bella pushes her hand between us and guides my cock inside her, moaning softly as I slide to the hilt.

I don't think _anything _has ever felt this good before. She's so smooth, so snug and hot and I can't help myself as I thrust deeply a few times. Her fingers tug through my hair and I press my forehead to hers, both of us breathing roughly.

"You feel so fucking perfect," I tell her as I sink into her body over and over, trying to find the right angle. I know I'm going to come like a freight train no matter what, but I _really_ want it to be amazing for her, too.

"Mmm, so good," Bella whispers, her teeth gently scraping my chin. She tilts her hips up a little bit, I thrust higher and suddenly she's panting my name. "Edward. . . Mmmm, Oh, god, that's it, right there. . . Yes, right there," she whimpers, her legs tightening around my waist and I strive to maintain that angle.

"Here?" I whisper, surging inside her harder and deeper. She's quivering and moaning, and holy shit, there are her nails scraping down my back again, digging into my ass she she moves her body in time with mine.

"Yes. . . yes," she chants breathlessly, and then all of a sudden her whole body arches beneath me and I can _feel _her pussy clenching and fluttering around my cock and the orgasm that I've been trying to keep at bay races through me. I come desperately hard inside her body, urged on by her cries of pleasure, held tight by her arms and legs wrapped around me. Our mouths find each other as aftershocks rock both of us and I can't ever remember sex being so completely _intimate _before. And if that makes me sound like a pussy, then too bad. It's true.

Bella groans and I immediately lift up, mindful of how heavy I must be. Her legs drop from around me and her eyes flutter open. She looks sleepy and completely fucking satisfied, her hair a chocolate tangle across the pillow. She's stunning, and despite the massive orgasm I just experienced, my heart speeds up once more. How the fuck did I end up in this wild angel's bed?

She smiles at me and raises her hand to cup my cheek.

"_So _much better than my dreams," she whispers, and I turn my head to press a kiss to her palm.

"I'll be right back."

I roll off of her and sit on the side of the bed, quickly disposing of the condom in the little trash can beside the nightstand. When I look back at Bella, I find her curled up on her side, the sheet pulled up under her breasts, just watching me. I smile at her and she grins, beckoning me back into her arms. She ends up sprawled across my chest, our legs tangled together; she presses kisses to my left pec and lays her cheek on it. I'm completely drained yet totally alert at the same time. Never in a million years did I think when I woke up this morning that I'd end the day in bed with this gorgeous, enigmatic girl. I was filled with the need to learn everything I could about her.

"Bella?" I whisper.

"Hmm?"

"You sounded amazing when you sang tonight."

She lifts her head and rests her chin on my chest to look at me.

"Thank you. Every once in a while Jasper can talk me into it, but I'm really not a hundred percent comfortable. I prefer singing in the shower," she admits with a smile.

"I'd love to hear you again."

"I might be convinced to give you a private performance."

"Do you think you could be convinced to break out the red lipstick again, too? It's fucking hot."

She giggles sweetly.

"Possibly."

"Good. Just because I know who my mystery girl is now, I hope that doesn't mean I won't be getting any more kisses. I'd really miss them."

"No worries, Edward. You'll get plenty of my kisses."

"Not just plenty, Bella. I want them all."

As our eyes meet, I am desperately hoping she understands what I'm really trying to say. I think she does, because she leans up on her elbow and just before her mouth meets mine, her soft voice whispers across my skin.

"You're the only one that will get them from now on."

Now that's what I'm talking about.

The End :)

_**Hope you liked it!**_


End file.
